


我搞到男神了（吗）-15

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [15]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-15

李东海在海外拍新代言，国内好好拍戏的李赫宰却突然出了事。他在国外有时差，又忙的晕头转向，白天出外景拍了一整天没歇，下了工又有聚餐和应酬，晚上去参加时装周红毯，深夜回到酒店倒头就睡着了。等到他知道的时候事情已经过去了一天，要不是他起得早看了眼手机，根本就不知道李赫宰出了这么大的事。

【新晋人气演员李赫宰剧组恋爱疑被坐实？】  
【影帝青睐新人工作恋爱两不误】  
【剧组聚餐实为打掩护？影帝新欢剧组恋爱曝光】  
【恋爱再添一证，李赫宰柳箐当众打情骂俏】

李东海眉头紧皱，恨不得把手机捏碎算了。他拉开卧室门，琛哥在外间起居室的沙发上，见他起了说道“醒了？”

李东海点点头，扬了下手机“这是怎么回事？”

琛哥无奈摊手，就是你看到的那么回事，你家小孩热搜体质。  
李东海眉头皱的更紧，加重语气问道“我是说，你们怎么不告诉我？”

国内的情况并不太好，李赫宰从出现在众人视线的那天开始就牢牢地跟李东海绑在一起，以前许多次被拍到出入李东海家或是两人一起去哪里也从来没有回应过，如今一下子爆出这样的新闻，一发出来便直接冲上了第一位。  
李赫宰百口莫辩，这不是合成的照片，也不能说是陷阱。那天晚上导演邀约剧组一起聚餐，他坐在那发呆，正巧合作的女演员转过来，灯光也不算太亮，柳箐转过头看他片刻，说他脸上有东西，抬手就凑过来。李赫宰当时喝了点酒，也没想那么多，傻愣愣地在那里，后知后觉意识到这样有些越界，又搬了下椅子离人远一点。  
说起来其实就是这么点事，可是被单独被拍下来以后便放大成了无数个版本。李赫宰六神无主，也不知道该怎么办，这一次的热度超过了以往的每一次，他完全慌了神。  
何平去联系工作室了，他一个人坐在沙发上，哆嗦着手点开李东海的对话框。那边应该正是白天，但李东海最近很忙，一整天都在出外景。他想了想，几次输入想要解释又删掉，最后垂头丧气的关掉手机。  
他不知道要怎么跟李东海解释，人临走前千叮咛万嘱咐让他拍戏期间提防那些不必要的炒作。他答应得好好的，却还是出了这么大的乱子。

李东海重新洗漱换了身衣服走出来，琛哥正在远程和工作室的人开会，他走出来看了眼，问道“赫宰呢？”

“何平把他手机收了，赶他去睡觉了。”琛哥快速答道，继续忙着手上的工作。  
李东海皱起眉，睡个什么，能睡着就有鬼了。他更加烦躁，踢了踢一旁的许恩元“给何平打个电话，我要找赫宰。”  
“哥...不是不给你找，真找不着。平哥给人藏起来了，说李赫宰一直没怎么睡，坐在床上发呆。”  
李东海叹了口气，他怪心疼的。他以前不出名，来到这里坐享影帝的成果几乎没操过心，他不太晓得这种是什么感觉，但大概可以想象到。舆论像覆舟之水，把你高高的捧起来再一下子打入海底，四周昏暗无光，你看不见它，但浑身的每一个汗毛孔都能感受到它，被吞没，感到窒息。  
李东海抓了抓头发，调出自己的行程表，他勉强能挤出一天半的时间。

“元元，跟后边的拍摄商量一下，往后推半天。”李东海拿过手机开始查合适的机票，一边看一边道“然后订机票，咱们回去一趟。”

许恩元眼睛瞪得老大“什么？！哥！你飞回去就要半天的功夫！还得再飞回来呢！”

“我知道，所以让你商量一下，把行程往后推半天，室内的放到晚上，正好能凑出一天多快两天的时间不是么。”  
李东海查了半天没看到合适的机票，干脆转而寻找中转，他要尽快飞回去，先看看李赫宰再说。

李东海临时回国无疑是将舆论推上了顶端，本来他悄悄出机场一路也没人发现。偏偏李赫宰下榻的酒店没有地下停车场，他们开到后门也聚集着一些记者。保姆车围着酒店转了三圈，李东海彻底烦了，让他们把车停到后门，大摇大摆从记者中间穿过，直接进到酒店里。  
他们一行人都走进去了，记者才反应过来刚刚那人是谁，那可不就是影帝李东海，明明应该在国外拍摄的李东海居然紧急回来了。  
可惜他们没有来得及按下快门，只发了文字快讯出去。  
于是外面的舆论铺天盖地，李东海风尘仆仆从国外赶回来把酒店的房间门嘭！的一关，去找躲起来的小男朋友了。

李赫宰的房间从原来的朝阳大房间换到了角落里的房间，起居室窗帘挡得严丝合缝，室内开着日光灯。李东海进屋后皱起眉，“大白天的不开窗帘?”  
“哎哟我的影帝大哥，现在敢开窗帘？”何平头也不抬回道。  
茶几上摆着几个手机，花里胡哨手机壳的就是李赫宰的手机。李东海拿起来点了点屏幕，手机没反应，关机了。  
“人呢？”

话音刚落，卧室门开了。李赫宰只打开一道门缝，像个做错事的孩子，低着头探出一半身子。“海哥...你回来了啊...”  
“我能不回来吗。”李东海迎过去，对众人摆摆手“你们先讨论着，我有事找他。”

进门前，许恩元飞扑过来握住李东海的手，就差眼含热泪。  
“哥，虽然这事他做的不对，但实在不是他的错！”

李东海莫名其妙，“你想说什么？”

“海哥，你就原谅他吧！”

李东海更加莫名，自己什么时候说过要把李赫宰怎么样吗？  
许恩元握住他的手重重地摇了摇“去年买新闻的开销可比前年少了一半还多！！哥！！这可是好人！！”

李东海嘴角抽了抽，话也不想跟人说，推开许恩元的手跟李赫宰进卧室了。  
他本来也不是回来兴师问罪的，就是想搞清楚怎么回事，顺便来陪李赫宰待一会。  
出事之后李赫宰也没有联系过他，以往碎碎念和嘘寒问暖一并都没了，安静的让他觉得害怕。巨大的孤独和恐惧从大洋彼岸的爱人那里，顺着风也吹到了远在欧洲的他这边。李东海根本没法安心继续忙工作，不回来见上李赫宰一面实在放心不下。  
李赫宰状态确实不太好，这家伙从跑龙套遇到他那天开始几乎没遇到什么挫折，一下子闹出了这么大的新闻来，整个人像受惊的小动物，战战兢兢的，跟在李东海身后走了几步，去牵他的手。  
“海哥。”  
“你是来跟我分手的吗？”  
李东海转过身，目光掠过李赫宰明显偷偷哭过的眼睛叹口气，冲他伸出手。  
“你抱抱我嘛，我坐了好久的飞机回来看你，好累哦。”

李赫宰垂着头，站在原地不吭声，也没动。李东海只好自己走过去，抱住李赫宰的腰把头枕在他肩上，左右晃了晃撒娇。  
“干嘛，你还不准备理我？”  
李赫宰抬手抱住他，脸颊贴着他小心翼翼蹭了蹭，声音委屈极了。  
“东海，我也不知道为什么会这样..”  
“她叫什么？柳箐？”  
“嗯。”  
李赫宰闷闷回应，微微弓起身子把整张脸埋在李东海的颈窝里不动。  
半晌，李东海觉得自己那里的皮肤黏上水渍。他安慰似的拍了拍李赫宰的腰，心叹果然还是个小孩儿，第一次遇到这种事会难过。  
“没事，这种事都会有的，躲也躲不掉。我没有怪你。”  
“我可以解释...”  
李东海歪过头蹭一蹭李赫宰，“解释什么啊，你现在解释了她们也不会听，让琛哥他们处理吧，你就别管了。”  
“不是...我是说，我可以给你解释。”  
李赫宰终于抬起头，对上李东海的视线委屈又难过“事情经过我可以给你解释。”  
李赫宰可怜巴巴补上一句“你要是愿意听的话。”  
李东海摇摇头，自己根本不需要任何解释，有些事他通透得很。  
“我知道不是你的错。”

李东海进卧室很久也没有动静，一直到晚饭的时候，许恩元壮着胆子被支使去叫人出来吃饭。他小心翼翼打开门抬头，两人都在床上躺着。李东海侧着身体躺在床中间，一手撑着头，另一手环过李赫宰的身体慢慢地沿脊柱抚摸。而李赫宰缩成一团蜷在他怀里，大概是睡着了，脸贴着李东海的胸膛，一只手臂搭在李东海的腰上。  
李东海听到声音望过来，挑起一侧的眉。  
许恩元赶忙压低声音“琛哥叫你们吃饭。”  
“你们吃吧，赫宰睡了。”

许恩元赶紧关上门，一手给自己胸口顺了顺气。  
救命，刚刚李东海慈祥的好像散发着母爱的光辉，看了觉得真可怕。

何平得知李赫宰睡了面露惊讶的神情，好半天才把饭送到嘴里。  
“那可不容易，这两天他都没怎么合眼，一直在地上坐着发呆。”  
“东海也是担心，特意飞回来一趟。”琛哥接过话头，咬着一次性筷子嘱咐“你盯着小孩，别出什么岔子，我们明天就得飞回去。媒体这边我打过招呼了，看着能不能出钱压下来，这个事他本人就别出来解释了，安生待在剧组里拍戏，别人问什么粉丝说什么都别让他管。”

“知道。”何平把筷子伸到琛哥的饭盒里，毫不客气夹走最大一块肉“哎这肉留给我，我最近忙死了。”

李赫宰的事根本没有那么好过去，许多人津津乐道的聊这件事，他跟李东海的关系也被推到了风口浪尖上。导演直接让他停工了一个多礼拜，李赫宰知道的时候点了点头，什么也没说，又坐回床上缩成一团。  
反正他现在也不想出去见人，大家都在讨论他，走到哪里都会被问的。  
李东海已经赶回大洋彼岸，临走前抱了抱他，让他什么都别想，做好该做的就行。他垂头丧气想到，可是自己连该做的也没有做好。  
从事情发酵开始，柳箐给他发了一些信息，大概意思是说很抱歉自己也不清楚之类的。李赫宰只扫了一眼，什么也没说，删掉了对方的联系方式。这样做很不妥，可是他也不想看虚伪的面孔对自己说抱歉，如果真的觉得抱歉，为什么当初要那样做。  
一直到舆论终于稍稍平息，李赫宰不情愿地被何平从房间里拉出来，连着几天吃不下睡不好，也没有梳洗，下巴已经冒出短硬的胡茬，眼袋快要掉到颧骨上。  
何平生拉硬拽将人拖出来，李赫宰挣了两下，低着头站在起居室中央。  
“哥，导演说我有一个礼拜的假期。”  
“你自己看自己像不像个鬼。”何平把他拉到全身镜前，往前推了一下。  
“你至不至于啊？！不就是个绯闻？李东海一没说你二不分手，还专门跑回来看你，你还发什么疯，不就是个疑似恋爱的绯闻么？！”  
李赫宰依然不吱声，半天才低低开口“我不知道该说什么，我也不想出去，我觉得他们都在看我。”  
“看个屁。”何平骂道“这样的事又不是只有你遇到过，骂你又怎么了，这点心理准备都没有，你还怎么继续混。”

李赫宰垂着头，“对，我就是做的不如别人好。”

何平无语，一巴掌拍到肩上“你没完了是吧？”  
“我先回去了。”  
李赫宰又打着晃走回房间，轻轻关上门。房间再次安静下来，何平叹口气，真够倔的，这都几天了。

李东海在国外听说了李赫宰的事，李赫宰拿到手机以后发了长长的信息，还是把那天晚上吃饭的经过给他讲了一遍。他从头到尾看了一遍，无奈笑道。  
“你瞧瞧，还专门发给我解释，我又没怪他。”  
琛哥闻言凑过来，也跟着笑了笑“还挺认真的，老何说他现在还是不想出门，也不刮胡子不洗脸，整个儿一原始人。到底是年轻...”  
“他要是这么难受，就问问他想怎么办吧，由着他来。”李东海闭上眼睛化妆，忽然想到什么“那个柳箐...关照一下嘛。”  
“我查查有什么能截的。”

琛哥刚一走开，许恩元立马凑上来八卦“海哥，小男朋友这么怕你误会，你感动吗？”

李东海扫了他一眼，“你要是有招儿让他出门工作，我更感动。”

许恩元想了一下，闭上嘴巴退到一边去。

李东海叹口气，认真思考要怎么哄小孩出门。他从没经历过这种“团建”，这里没有人敢随便乱动他，而且他有大众形象放在那里，无所谓。以前就是个不知名的小人物，哪怕就是真的私生活混乱也没人在意。  
他颇为头疼，真的不知道要怎么开导，又怕伤了人家的自尊心。  
李赫宰在深夜接到李东海的视频聊天，那边正是白天。阳光看起来不错，从李东海身后照射过来，影帝哥哥的脸在发光。他痴痴地看着，然后忽然想起什么，连忙把手机扣过去。但是晚了，李东海已经看见了。  
“我的天李赫宰，你是准备演什么？演土匪？”  
“啊...你看到了啊...”李赫宰开口，说到一半又被李东海打断。  
“赫宰，你别这么狼狈好不好，我没有怪你，你去看看，你粉丝也没疯，现在只有你疯了。”  
“我没有我就是...我就是不知道该怎么面对别人。”  
“那你要怎么才能像个正常人？何平说你饭也不想吃觉也不想睡，不洗漱不刮胡子，整天抱着手机看看看，你看什么呢。你看手机也不知道联系我一下，你都不关心我这里冷不冷热不热？”  
“我错了，你别生气。”李赫宰摸了摸自己的床，想起前几天李东海过来陪自己，他那天才终于睡了一个好觉。  
“我这边很快就忙完了，回去陪你。赫宰你听我说，我真的不生气，那些手腕我比你清楚，我只是心疼你。我这边应该最多还有几天就可以走了，到时候去你酒店等你。”  
“不用这样...我自己可以的。”李赫宰把手机转了回来，认真说道“哥哥，我自己可以，你让我再待两天，工作不会耽误的，导演给我假了。”

那样子一看就是不可以，李东海也不拆穿，嗯嗯嗯胡乱点头，又说了几句安慰他。工作室第一时间就站出来否定了爆料，只不过是那段动图乍一看实在是暧昧，难怪会被多想。  
李东海还忙里偷闲去看了看自己跟李赫宰的超话，只是因为前几天临时飞回去看李赫宰，他们俩已经从原来的大神带小白变成一方苦情一方渣的人设。李东海看的好囧，甚至想亲自下场扳正。  
他和李赫宰的通话结束没太长时间，李赫宰发来了一张自拍，小脸干干净净，胡子刮了也知道收拾了。  
李东海问他干嘛去，李赫宰果断回了三个字。  
打怪兽。  
李东海回了个问号以示尊敬。

李赫宰跟导演沟通过以后，决定提前结束假期拍戏，从第二天下午开始补拍他这几天的份量。  
片场附近围着一些代拍，见他的车开进来一股脑围上去。李赫宰安安静静坐在车里看着，车窗降下来对他们招了招手，又升回去。  
“哥，继续开吧。”  
李赫宰说完，闭上眼睛靠着椅背。他做好准备了，不管有没有人在意前几天的绯闻，他都不必摆出在意的样子来。  
柳箐也在剧组，李赫宰下车正好和她打了个照面，他点点头，错过身子离开了。

“哎！赫宰！”

李赫宰充耳不闻，继续大步向前走。何平在他旁边小声道“回头理一下，别让人说闲话。”  
李赫宰发出烦躁的叹息，止住脚步，何平也没有离开，跟在李赫宰旁边一起等柳箐过来。女演员很漂亮，化上妆以后十分精致。  
下一场戏柳箐要在温泉里，他在岸边，故而戏服比较单薄，又在外头披了件外套。露在外的一字锁骨像件艺术品，可惜李赫宰连多看一眼的心情也没有。  
“你好几天没来剧组，也不理我，我还以为你不愿意来一起工作了。”

李赫宰垂眸，口罩遮掩下面无表情回道“怎么会，发生那样的事你也不想的，对吧？”

何平在一旁忍不住高看一眼李赫宰，进步的还挺快。李赫宰厌烦到极点，直视柳箐的眼睛。  
“只不过，以后还是麻烦你不要自作主张帮我做什么事了。”  
柳箐的假睫毛效果很好，无辜的眨了眨，“什么...你还是生气了啊..”  
李赫宰摇摇头，语气毫无起伏“怎么会，难道被拍是你做的？”

“怎么会是我...”

“那我为什么要生气，对吧？”李赫宰还想说什么，何平赶紧拦下来，“行了行了，东海找你，电话都打到我这儿来了，赶紧去接电话。”  
说着，把李赫宰拉走了。他是发现了，李赫宰这小子怨气大的很，再说两句估计就是恨不能打女人。索性把李东海搬出来，影帝的大名在娱乐圈里吃得开，柳箐估计也不敢再来说什么。  
李赫宰倒是不愿意了。

“哥，你以后在外人面前少提东海。”李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔“大家都知道了，到时候会跟我争的。”  
他放下东西转身问道“海哥跟你说什么了？”  
何平被他问的一懵，半天才反应过来。  
“啊...没，就是找个借口给你拉走。”

李赫宰一屁股坐进沙发，叹口气翻出手机开始噼里啪啦打字。何平收拾东西的间隙看见，好奇问他在干什么。  
李赫宰一边认真敲字一边回道“给海哥汇报工作。”  
“你们俩还玩这种情趣？”  
何平一听，立马走过来看，只见编辑框里长长的流水账。什么刚刚干嘛了，遇到代拍自己打招呼了，柳箐来跟自己搭话了，说了什么。事无巨细，就差把当时的场景也描述下来。  
何平不解，“至不至于这样啊..”

李赫宰认真点头“当然要告诉他，上次吃饭没有报备结果就上新闻了。”

上次吃饭明明是你被人下套，你报备一百遍也没用。  
何平无语吐槽。  
李赫宰充耳不闻，乖乖抱着手机逐字逐句打完字，发过去以后还立马拍了一圈自己周围，证明没有任何不相干的人在。  
何平十分无奈，“你要是有一半这样的心思能用在防同组上，也就不至于再出什么事。”  
“我会的。”李赫宰认真地回他“我当然会，我不会再让东海这么辛苦跑来跑去的。”

剧组的工作人员过来问他们是不是可以开始准备了，李赫宰点点头，准备开始化妆换衣服。他看到柳箐站在自己不远处，什么也没说又收回目光。  
他会好好做的，让人放心地工作。

尽管工作室不同意，李东海还是直接下飞机赶到李赫宰这边来，他没去片场，从酒店后门溜进大堂。  
李东海进去以后先指使许恩元去换房间，把李赫宰的房间从原先的那层楼换到了最顶层，一间比原来大上两倍不止的套间。  
顶层阳光更好一些，卧室是标配的大窗户，床晒的暖洋洋。李东海倒时差回来的，在阳光下躺了一会儿，困恹恹地滚进被子里。  
李赫宰听说李东海来了，他一整天都在戏上，忙的晕头转向，终于得空休息已经是晚饭过后。整个剧组今天一天都在加班加点赶工，现在终于导演也撑不住了，挥手说休息两个小时再准备。  
李赫宰连饭也不想吃，穿着戏服躺倒在沙发，长吐口气。  
“我就不该同意让我休息…我好累，我都快不记得怎么讲话了，我现在满脑子除了台词一个字都不剩了…”  
没想到话音刚落，竟响起李东海的声音。哥哥的声音软绵绵的，带着点鼻音。

“只有台词了？我呢？”

“海海…？”李赫宰一下子坐起来，惊喜的睁圆眼睛，眼里一下子放出光。  
“哎？！你怎么过来了！你不是在酒店补觉吗！”

李东海笑眯眯走过来，把手里提的塑料袋放到李赫宰面前，和人抱了抱，又浅浅的接吻。  
“何平托琛哥给我说你今天一天没吃饭也没休息，我正好没事干，过来看看你。”  
他倚着李赫宰的身体，懒洋洋的抬起头亲了亲脖颈“吃点东西吧，不是歇两个小时？我给你买的汤，点了个辣菜。”  
李东海起身把东西从袋子里取出来，饭还都是热的，打开盖子扑鼻香气。他忙着摆好吃的，还从袋里掏出一袋薯片放到李赫宰面前晃一晃。  
“我先吃，留一点给你。”  
李赫宰一直望着他，双手一伸把他捞进怀里。  
“海哥，我好喜欢你。”  
“嗯？”  
李东海眨眨眼，扬起嘴角，“表白的事可以再放一放，快把饭吃了。”  
他变戏法似的从口袋里掏出一罐甜滋滋的草莓牛奶塞到李赫宰手里。  
“这是奖励你的。”  
“奖励你提前开工，好勇敢哦赫宰。”

李东海主动凑过去亲了又亲，“好好吃饭，那些事都会过去被忘掉的，你现在在做的，才会被人记住。”

李赫宰认真点头，低头塞了一口饭。他不敢抬头，怕自己忍不住把眼泪掉出来。  
他真的有一肚子的委屈没有地方说，不习惯跟工作室的人讲，家人也不敢说。李东海好忙，影帝哥哥的追求者能排一条街开外，也不想让人觉得自己矫情。  
这几天出来拍戏，有时候窃窃私语和一些狗仔的追问让他感到压力，很多镜头无时无刻不对准他，企图拍出什么坐实绯闻。  
他是真的打碎了牙往肚子里咽，多一句话多一个动作也不敢，提起十二分精神来注意。累了一整天李东海带着暖和的吃的和零食跑过来，又这样宽慰他，让那些委屈一下子迸发出来。  
李东海摸了摸李赫宰的肩膀，柔声安慰。  
“没事赫宰，哭一下又不丢人。”  
“没有，这个菜有点太辣了。”  
李赫宰吸了吸鼻子，掉了两滴泪，他赶紧擦一把佯装无事。  
李东海什么也没说，慢慢抚摸他的肩颈。  
“好~下次不买这么辣的给你了，换点别的吃。喝点汤吧。”

李赫宰闷闷点头，另一手握住李东海的手，攥得紧紧的。

-tbc-  
by：玻璃


End file.
